


Goddess Falling

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her time is growing short...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a long time in the making. It was birthed the first time I saw "The Curse" and only got stronger when I saw "Cure". The gist of the story started with, Egeria must've had a mother. And...well...here it is. This started out for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/) challenge but I went past the time limit.

The sun was rising over the desert, turning the sand a fiery gold, morning was touching the land of Egypt and in the city below, the people were beginning their daily routine. In the distance, the Chaapai lay quiet, but would not stay so for long. Yu had sent his Jaffa to his lands in the east, collecting more slaves to be taken offworld. They would be returning to their lord with their chosen bounty that day. The arrangements had been made, an agreement met with Ra, and a time set. Already, under the watchful eye of Ra's First Prime, they were beginning to assemble. Yu's Jaffa pushing and herding the cowering humans into place, disdain on their faces but fear in their eyes. Things had been tense between their lord and Ra as of late. Ra would take any offense as excuse to begin a war.

His Queen had counseled him against this, of course, but Ra was not given to listening. He had not been listening for some time, Isis noted with a sigh, rising from her throne. Hathor had been making moves to that end, they were quiet ones of course, she dared not tempt the great Queen's wrath and all knew it. The influence Isis exerted over her children was subtle and elegant but it was absolute. Were she to but speak the word and they would act in her stead. Hathor hated the Queen but she feared her all the same. Isis was not given to the same fits of temper and viciousness as her husband or her king but she was powerful nevertheless and not to be toyed with. If she was to be deposed from her place at Ra's side, then it would have to be done carefully.

Hathor was hardly a match for Isis but she was no fool. She bided her time carefully even as Isis realized her own time was running out.

The fine fabrics of her robes whispered over the stone floor as she crossed the throne room and out onto the balcony. Her time was ending, she knew this deeply. She attempted to hide the truth from her host, of course, but the young Egyptian woman she now inhabited felt it just the same and feared it as her Queen did. They had not been together long but she had come to care for the symbiote within her. Isis treated her well and she knew it was not so for the others. Her Queen was not like the others. Had not been for many years.

Isis was traitor to both her husband and her king. With the birth of Egeria and her siblings, she had made the final step. Her children were now her own. Not his. She would not allow Ra to twist the minds of her children further. Through her, he had unleashed a plague upon the galaxy. The new generation of System Lords were already beginning to exert their control, usurping those who still made hosts of the Unas and settling into place. Her children would, in time, spread across the galaxy as they had done the planet that was home to Isis' beloved Egypt.

She curled her hands into the stone of the balcony, nails scraping across the uneven surface. There was no time. She'd hoped to have more but it was not to be. She'd summoned Egeria to her, knew her daughter was making her way back to Earth even as she spoke. It was at great risk but if Isis hoped to seize power from Ra and reverse the damage that had been done, she had to move quickly. She owed those of Earth so very much and the risk was worth taking if she could repay that debt. She had so many plans but...

She sighed and looked to the Chaapai. Ra would find out soon. There was no avoiding this. He would discover her treachery and move to stop it. He would, most likely, kill her for her betrayal though, the possibility of her imprisonment existed as well. She had planned this carefully. Her influence was nearly equal that of her king and the fear of what her children would do if he killed her would factor into Ra's decision. He had depended upon her counsel for too long. He knew not now how to make such decisions without seeking her out. He had always recognized, in her, the strength and intelligence he had lacked. She'd tempered his passions and his desires while Hathor inflamed them. Isis knew that even if Hathor was successful...ultimately she would fail and, even in death, Isis would triumph. Of her small band of offspring, of the ones into whom she'd poured her guilt, grief, and anger toward the atrocities of her other children, she had produced a Queen like herself. Thus, even if Ra neutralized her...Isis' will would live on when Egeria spawned offspring of her own. Ra would not win.

Isis had, of course, taken care to surround herself with some of her offspring. Egeria had been sent away for a time, they had thought it not wise to keep her close, but some of the other stayed at their Queen's side. They would protect her at best and many contingencies had been put in place. Isis had no intention of giving up without a fight. She would not fail in her plans. She would not let her children continue their reign of terror unopposed. She would atone for her sins.

She would not fail in this duty. She could not. She'd devoted herself to the cause of the destruction of the System Lords. She would see them fall and the people of her adopted home free. All of them.

Isis' eyes flashed with the strength of her determination. She would not fail them again.

They would be free.


End file.
